<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Place for Stories to collect Dust by Depravity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256799">Another Place for Stories to collect Dust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depravity/pseuds/Depravity'>Depravity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, In which I make a lot of horrible shit happen to characters I love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depravity/pseuds/Depravity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is currently pretty much empty (only holds the summaries of the stuff I'm writing), I just don't want my collected drafts to get deleted within a month. If you are interested in any of the full fics to these drabbles come back when the word count hits at least 5k.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris/Female Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Place for Stories to collect Dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="">This whole fic is literally just a secure place for my shitty drabbles to turn into shitty drafts and collect dust as I patch them up for myself. You know. <em>Like an asshole.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span class="big">Drabble Priority List</span>
  </span>
</p>
<ul>

<li>Malcolm Hawke has become a Tevinter Magister and works hard to gain power and recognition for his family which Marian is a big part of. After Marian foolishly lets herself be provoked to a duel Danarius publically who means to officially put the alien Malcolm into his place and legally kill his upstart daughter Marian just barely beats him (with a lot of luck). Lucky for a certain elf Danarius was so confident he bet one of his most prized possessions. And so Fenris finds himself in Hawke's possession.<br/>
<span class="small"><em>15% done</em>/<b>0 Votes</b></span>
</li>

<li>Soulmate identifying marks on the inside of the wrist in corresponding shapes that only become visible when your soulmate touches them. When touched with the bearer's own other hand they can clearly feel what their soulmate is feeling no matter where they are (though not read their minds). Hawke doesn't get many good feelings from him. When Leto wins his markings she feels the first spark of great joy, conflicted, but undeniably the most happiness, she ever felt from him. It slowly turns to fear, panic, and then blinding agony that won't stop until her formerly invisible mark painfully burns bright blue like pure lyrium. After that, she doesn't feel another good thing from the mark. She tries to send good things through her mark to her partner, but she doubts it helps.<br/>
And then they finally meet.<br/>
<span class="small"><em>8% done</em>/<b>0 Votes</b></span>
</li>

<li>Terribly dark language barrier story where Hawke was captured shipped to Minrathous and sold as a slave. Through a bunch of circumstances she ends up owned by a friend of Danarius and is "bred" with still loyal slave Fenris.<br/>
<span class="small"><em>5% done</em>/<b>0 Votes</b></span>
</li>

<li>Little bits about Fenris and Hawke beginning to trust each other in between missions, leading up to a tentative kiss, barely an accidental brush of lips against lips but in their heads, privately, they both decide to count it as a kiss. The kiss that has the power to change both their worlds if they only let it.<br/>
<span class="small"><em>4% done</em>/<b>0 Votes</b></span>
</li>

<li>Obligatory accidental pregnancy fic. "That one time she allows herself some vulnerability, actively pursues what would make her happy and the maker decides to punish her for it. Twofold!"<br/>
<span class="small"><em>4% done</em>/<b>0 Votes</b></span>
</li>

<li>Thoroughly modern AU. Hawke is a constantly broke, overworked, uneducated mess, yet most of her friends want to get into her pants and she knows it, but she doesn't reject anyone because she is afraid of people leaving her. Varric is the only friend she can truly trust who doesn't have any ulterior motives. And then she meets a guy who is an even bigger mess than her, and she wants to be his Varric, the one who makes him feels safe and less like the world is crumbling around him, only to find herself falling for the guy. Upon realizing that Hawke is a mage Fenris wants to attack but decides against it when Hawke mistakes him for a mage and he doesn't correct her, feels safer to pretend in his vulnerable state and to infiltrate to get a feeling for the apostates numbers before attacking. He ain't stupid. Hurts him not to angrily correct her every time she assumes he's a mage, though.<br/>
<span class="small"><em>2% done</em>/<b>0 Votes</b></span>
</li>

<li>Teenage Hawkes drama-retelling of DA2. The Hawke siblings are kids when they come to Kirkwall as refugees (Marian is 15 and a mage, Garret is 13 and a shield warrior, and the twins are 10), all siblings live but Leandra died during the blight. Varric is a rather supportive uncle-figure (if a little shady) for the Hawkes, Isabella is <em>that</em> fun aunt, Merril is a naive but reliable friend, Anders is sweet but overprotective (and a bit creepy with Marian), Aveline is that rule-focused mom-friend, Sebastian provides spiritual guidance and is a good listener, and Fenris is his usual broody adult self and not good with kids AT ALL.<br/>
<span class="small"><em>0% done</em>/<b>0 Votes</b></span>
</li>

<li>Hawke is very sick and won't admit it, insists she can tough it out. Once she inevitably collapses Fenris decides to sit vigil for a suffering friend. Because that's what the mage is. That and nothing more. <em>Never</em> more than that. Some grade A pining ensues on both sides.<br/>
<span class="small"><em>0% done</em>/<b>0 Votes</b></span>
</li>


<li>Blind Mage Hawke is very unsettled by Fenris's distaste for mages and magic and the fact that she can't read his expressions or body language doesn't help with befriending the broody elf. She uses magic to get a sense of her surroundings (a little like echolocation) but Fenris Tattoos react to it and the feeling of having magic run over his skin every few seconds, however lightly, makes him severely uncomfortable.<br/>
<span class="small"><em>0% done</em>/<b>0 Votes</b></span>
</li>


<li>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics because wtfn?<br/>
<span class="small"><em>0% done</em>/<b>0 Votes</b></span>
</li>


<li>Escaped Circle Mage Marian Amell runs into new arrival in Kirkwall and escaped Tevinter slave Fenris. Marian is carrying a screaming babe in her arms and is on the run but when she begs Fenris for help and he realizes she is being chased by Templars he points them in her direction. He watches from a distance as she is attacked and beaten until one of the men just tosses the babe head first to the ground, silencing it and Marian wails in agony. Next thing he knows the wretched mage is trying to heal the broken little body she is cradling begging the maker for help, and he is standing in the ring of Templars <em>he</em> felled.<br/>
<span class="small"><em>0% done</em>/<b>0 Votes</b></span>
</li>

<li>Anders makes aggressive comments about what a mage!Hawke could ever possibly want with Fenris and Hawke finally gets angry and tells him. Right in front of everyone. Including a completely flabbergasted and surprisingly embarrassed Fenris who can't deal with how happy this makes him and so he subsequently flees the scene.<br/>
<span class="small"><em>0% done</em>/<b>0 Votes</b></span>
</li>


</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>